1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to coolers and ice chests. More specifically, the present invention relates a cooler device adapted to keep both opened and closed beverage containers both cool and contaminant free, while permitting easy access to the beverage containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
When people leave home to engage in recreational activities, such as at the park or the beach, they usually take food and beverages along with them. The food and beverages are frequently stored in a refrigerator or a cooler, for example, to bring the beverage to a desired temperature for consuming the beverage. Many beverages are packaged for sale in a bottle or can (beverage container). Upon removal of the beverage container from the cooling source, the beverage in the container changes temperature over time. Further, during consumption of the beverage, the drinker""s body temperature, transmitted through the hand holding the container, also changes the temperature of the beverage over time.
In the prior art, to maintain the beverage in the container at the desired temperature for a longer period of time, a sleeve made from thermally insulative material can be provided to store the container during transportation and/or consumption. Various types of insulative sleeves and other insulators are well known in the art. An xe2x80x9cInsulated Bagxe2x80x9d is detailed in Design Pat. No. 281,546 to Charlotte S. Bradshaw. The insulated bag includes a body portion having a pair of upward-standing handles and a closure at the top for receiving cold or hot food or beverages and maintaining the food or beverages in a hot or cold condition, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 315,477 to Michael W. Shearer, details a xe2x80x9cRefrigerated Totebagxe2x80x9d. The refrigerated totebag is characterized by a flexible, resilient body portion having a drawstring at the top thereof for tightening around a bottle and a handle built into the side portion of the body for carrying purposes.
The insulative sleeve has some drawbacks, however. The insulative sleeve typically is a cylinder that encircles the container. Necessarily, the sleeve has a larger diameter than the container. A user may have difficulty in grasping the sleeve because the size of the sleeve is too large for his or her hand to grip comfortably. Often, the sleeve is made from a material that provides little frictional resistance when gripped, further increasing the difficulty of grasping the holder.
Further, the insulative sleeve is frequently used to transport and consume a beverage outside. Once a container is opened, insects, such as bees, and debris can enter the container and foul the beverage. Insects pose an acute problem because they are often drawn to the sugar and other substances found in soft drinks. In the case where a bee enters a container, the bee is likely to sting a person drinking from the container, potentially resulting in serious injury to the person. The prior art sleeve can not prevent insects and debris from entering the container.
Another very popular type of beverage container cooler is a portable carrier, such as carriers sold under the name PLAYMATE and the trademark IGLOO by Stalnaker Plastics located at 3102 Kiowa Street, Fort Worth, Tex. These coolers typically have sloped outer surfaces or have separate trays that can be attached to the sloped surface.
The sloped outer surfaces of these coolers are not convenient for placement of a beverage container while beverage is being consumed. A separate tray or small table can be brought along for such a purpose but such an item is often inconvenient to store while traveling. Such an item is difficult to keep level on uneven ground or sand and does not generally provide a secure place for food or drink if the item is moved even slightly from a level position. This is especially true for beverage containers, which can easily become slippery due to moisture condensation on their outer surfaces. In addition, such an item for placement of beverage containers is usually not inexpensive and can be easily misplaced. Furthermore, such an item does not prevent the beverage from becoming warm or prevent insects and debris from entering the container.
Examples of other patented devices in this field include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 415,980 (Sachs); U.S. Pat. No. 662,541 (Miskololzy); U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,954 (Wheeler et al); U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,227 (Norton et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345 (Atkinson). The unit is frozen and placed on the necks of the bottles to be kept cool. The Norton et al patent discloses a container for keeping a six-pack of bottled beverages cold. Crushed ice is placed around the bottles in the container. The Atkinson patent discloses a cooling container for keeping cans cold including a top section having a slow warming cooling gel contained therein. The Wheeler et al patent discloses a refrigerated carton including circular compartments. Dry ice is placed in the partitions between the compartments. The Sachs patent discloses a portable cooler for drinking glasses including cone-shaped partitions for receiving the bottles to be cooled. The Miskoloczy patent discloses a frozen container for keeping beverages cold.
While these prior beverage holders are known, these holders do not maintain the beverage in a cool state nor prevent foreign contamination of the beverage.
The present invention is directed to an improved cooler. As mentioned herein above, one of the problems associated with maintaining food and beverage containers of any description in a cool condition after removal from a refrigerator or ice chest, is that of rapid heating of the container contents, sometimes causing spoilage. Another problem is that of contamination of the beverage by foreign objects including dirt and insects. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in present coolers, the solution to the problem takes the form of an improved cooler that keeps beverages cool before and after opening the container while protecting the beverage from foreign contamination.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a cooling device is provided which is both simple and inexpensive and which overcomes the basic problems with prior art cooling methods and devices. In a preferred embodiment, the cooler includes an insulating chest insulating the interior of the chest from its warmer surroundings, and within which is located ice or another cooling medium. Along the exterior of the cooler are located receptacles capable of receiving beverage containers. Each of the receptacles also provides insulation between the interior of the receptacle from its warmer surroundings at the exterior.
Each of the receptacles may be placed in one of two positions: stowed or extended. To facilitate the dual positions the receptacles are adapted to be extended and retracted between the two positions such as by hinges or other extension means. In the extended position, a closed or open beverage may be placed in the receptacle. The receptacle may then be closed into the stowed position. In the stowed position, the exterior of the beverage container is placed in contact with a cooling medium either directly or by conduction through air or a rigid or semi-rigid membrane. While in the closed position, the beverage container is also protected from foreign contamination.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing problems of the prior art, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved insulated cooler for bottles, cans and other food, beverage and milk containers.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cooler for receiving a frozen refrigerant for contacting and maintaining the contents of the bottle, can or alternative container in a cool condition.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cooler having a liner therein adapted to receive a frozen refrigerant, wherein the liner is adapted for contacting and maintaining the contents of the bottle, can or alternative container in a cool condition by conduction through the liner.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cooler fitted with insulated receptacles that facilitate free standing of the container for contact with a frozen refrigerant thereby maintaining the contents of the insulated receptacle in a cool condition.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an insulated cooler having insulated receptacles having a stowed and extended position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cooler fitted with insulated receptacles that facilitate stably and conveniently placing a free standing open or closed container in the receptacle while in the extended position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cooler fitted with insulated receptacles that facilitate stably and conveniently placing a free standing open or closed container in the receptacle in the receptacle while in the extended position and then closing the receptacle to the stowed position, placing the container between the insulation layer and the liner thereby keeping the contents of the container cool by conduction.